1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device operating within restricted power consumption and a method of controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As energy saving and efficiency recently become problematic, the introduction of a smart power grid (that is, a smart grid) for the efficiency of power in power consumers becomes a big issue. If the smart power grid is introduced, a flexible rate system in which electric rates is varied according to a power demand can be introduced.
In line with the trend, there is a need for the development of technology which can efficiently control a variety of electronic devices used at homes in connection with the introduction of the smart grid.